Episode 001: A Yandere Kohai Kidnapping
Cast * Senpai (The Original Protagonist) * Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai) * Suzume Okiyaki (Tsundere) Summary Slowly, Senpai begins to wake up to ominous humming by Hikari. Confused about the situation, Hikari decides to explain herself. She recounts her affection towards Senpai to an event in a bookstore last June. She fell in love with Senpai on sight. Hikari then begins to explain that she acted "sort of erratically" after spotting Senpai holding hands with Suzume Okiyaki after school. This led to her knocking Senpai unconscious and then bringing him over to her house. Hikari then confesses her feelings. However she remembers the duct tape over his mouth and accepts his silence as acceptance. Noting Senpai's good behavior she decides to take off the duct tape after warning him talk quietly. Afterwards Senpai begins to question Hikari about her parents and learns she lives alone. He then requests a drink before questioning its contents. The straw is then brought to his lips, noting that his body is being tied down on a chair. Hikari reassures him that its only temporary and within a couple of months his hands could be freed occasionally. Hikari then fantasizes if Senpai was tied to her bed instead. "After all were dating," summarizes Hikari. Senpai then decides to comply and inflates her delusions even more. Hikari noting that he's done with his drink brings the straw to her lips and drinks whats left. Senpai asks if he can be let untied now much to Hikari's confusion. His insistence is only met with a warped sense of "tough love". At her breaking point, Hikari pull out more duct tape to seal his mouth. Hikari begins to hyperventilate as her ideal of a "perfect loving senpai" begins to crumble. She then blames Senpai for making her "thoughts" get angry just like yesterday with Okiyaki. Falling into hysteria, she recounts how she kept stabbing away at that "whore" who could never love Senpai like she could. Even showing Senpai the knife she used to "save" him from Okiyaki. Upon realizing his real girlfriend is dead, Senpai begins to break down. Hikari, delusional as ever, realizes Senpai must be under Okiyaki's spell. Denouncing Okiyaki as a witch she begins to question Senpai if she should burn the body. Revealing that she also brought along Okiyaki's dead body home to hide any evidence of her murder. With delirious giggling she tells Senpai that she will "protect" Senpai and keep him "safe". Calming down, Hikari begins to "soothe" Senpai telling him not to "cry over spilled milk." Eventually Senpai, devoid of tears, stops crying and remains in a state of dead sorrow. Hikari then reprimands Senpai for making her mad at him. Quoting that he has yet to be "adjusted". She then decides it time to deal will Okiyaki's body but not before giving Senpai one last warning and a kiss. Character Notes Senpai It seems that he has enough sense to initially remain calm. However, once confronted with the fact that he's unable to leave he quickly becomes frustrated and loud. Senpai also seems to have genuine feeling for Okiyaki as he cries after learning she's "dead ". Ayamada Hikari (Yandere Kohai) Apparently Hikari always carries her favorite knife with her. Its unknown if this is because of special occasion or an everyday habit. Perhaps insurance if Senpai refused her confession in the courtyard? Her strength and stealth skills are also notable. Somehow she managed to carry two limp bodies back to her house undetected. Suzume Okiyaki (Tsundere) Deceased. Its questionable how accurate Hikari is with Okiyaki's behavior. Trivia There could be multiple sources of inspiration for the double drinking incident. Most likely it could be Yuno Gasai from Mirai Nikki, who once secretly attached two straws together so she could drink the saliva of her lover. But, the incident could also refer to Yukako Yamagishi date with Koichi in Diamond is Unbreakable. After the date ends Koichi finds unsettling amounts of hair in his straw and cola. Script *da-da-da-da-dah* You're awake, Senpai. Uh finally, I've been waiting so long. Though it wasn't boring because I could watch you sleep well...forever. B-But your eyes are so much prettier open and just knowing you can see me too makes my heart... *''gasp''* I was beginning to think that I hit you too hard and that you wouldn't wake up and then I started crying so excuse my appearance please. *''gasp''* My cheeks aren't usually this puffy you know. I'm sorry that we're talking when I look such a mess. I spent so long planning what I'd wear today just for you, and now it's all ruined because I'm a stupid crybaby. O-Oh...I rambled. I'm sorry. I got excited. I shouldn't overwhelm you when you just woke up. You look confused. I can't blame you Senpai. I didn't explain anything. I'm sorry. My name's Ayamada Hikari from Class 2B, but please call me Hikari. I first saw you last June in the bookstore in a school. You were shy and lingered there a lot back then and passed me a book I couldn't reach from the top shelf. I'm not sure if you remember. I know this is super an orthodox, but I fell in love with you the moment I saw you Senpai. I've been watching you since. So I'm...confessing to you...even if this isn't how I wanted it to be. I wanted to leave you a letter and meet you in the courtyard.. ..but I got a little nervous and acted sort of erratically when I saw you holding hands with Okiyaki Suzume from Class 3A, your class. So I did something a little silly and now you're here in my house. Please accept my feelings! I hope that was okay. I practiced it so many times Senpai. Oh..but the tape still over your mouth. I really didn't want you to wake up and scare the neighbors. So I'm gonna assume that you accept my confession. Well, you don't really have a choice. You're not as loud as I thought you'd be though. You're so good Senpai. I just love you more by the second So...I'm gonna take the tape off of your mouth really slowly, okay? Don't do anything silly. No noises. Speak quietly. If you're bad, you'll make me angry. I really don't want to risk getting angry. I don't want to do something I might regret. So...here I go *''Tape crinkling and peeling*'' Hah.. Your skin's so warm Senpai. I just want to touch you forever. I love you. I love you so much. All right. There we go. All done. Talk quietly. Hmm, we're all alone...why, Senpai? Oh, my parents live out of town. I moved here by myself about a year ago. It's okay were safe. Just the two of us Senpai. You want a drink? Okay, I can get you one *thud of plastic cup with ice* Look, here's a drink. It has a straw It's just water. I haven't..done anything to it. Why would I do that? Here. *the cup is brought to his lips* I'll hold it for you. I know it's a little uncomfortable being tied up like this.. ..but it was the only thing I could do. I thought you'll be shocked when you woke up here. Hence the tape over your mouth. But..don't worry, Senpai. If you're good, it won't be for long. Just a few months and then maybe I'll untie your hands sometimes. If the chair's not comfortable...I could tie you to my bed instead. Would you prefer that Senpai? Are you done? Yeah? Oh, well...I'd like it better if you were tied to my bed Senpai. Its only a single bed...so we'd have to cuddle when we sleep. Well..I thought it wouldn't be too scandalous because...we are dating. You know...its only natural that we want to be near each other. Oh, well...I confessed...we're living together...I loovve you! That means were dating, doesn't it? *''giggling''* Really!? You're making me so happy Senpai! You're the best! *''gasping''* O-o-okay. Are you done with the drink for now? Yeah? O-Okay....then....well I.. *drinks through the same straw* *light giggling* *cup clinks as it is set down* Huh? What do you mean? No.. I can't untie you. What do you mean why? I said I would soon silly. You have to patient, Senpai. Good things come to those who wait. I love you. Of course I love you. I'm not gonna untie you though. You're tied up because I love you. If you weren't tied up you could run away...that's why. Don't raise your voice to me. Be quiet please.. Stop..being..so..Loud! *cue the duct tape* I told you not to be noisy. I told you it would disturb the neighbors....a-and then you..and..and then you... *''hyperventilating''* It was going....so..well!.. *hyperventilating continues* You were being so nice to me. It was just like I planned and now..and now...you're..... My head is...my head..is getting...really...really loud! You're making my thoughts get angry... Just like it was yesterday... When you and Okiyaki were...were... Oh god I just kept stabbing and stabbing and stabbing and stabbing and stabbing and stabbing until she stopped moving. *''chuckle''* ..and it felt so good..because I love yoouuu...more than that...WHORE ever could... *more chuckling* It was..It was with this knife you know... This very one Senpai..in her neck,in her arms,in her legs in her chest and again and again and again... ...to save you... ..from that SLUT!.. *''hyperventilation''* Why are you crying? Senpai...I see..T-That..that..whore....trapped you in her spell... She was a witch... Hey, Hey Senpai..do you think I should burn the body? You burn witches, right!? She's..She's in the bathtub.. Its messy right now in the bathroom because of the body.. I had to bring her too so nobody would know.. I'll protect you from her senpai... I'm strong... I can keep you safe... *crazy chuckles* *breathing calms down* Please stop crying...Senpai...don't cry over spilled milk.... That's it...stop. Now...you wouldn't mind if I... There you go.. Your tears are all gone.. Don't look so sad..please.. You still look sad... I'm still mad at you, you know? For those mean things you said Senpai. You made my chest ache. It seems like your just not "adjusted" here yet. That's okay. Maybe you just need some time. Yeah, time. I have "work" I need to do.. ...with Okiyaki-chan outside. You'll be okay here. I'll come in and check on you later, okay.. Hey, Senpai..think carefully about how you're going to treat me when I get back. I'm not stupid. You cant trick me like you tried to before. Okay! Bye-bye! Rest well Senpai. I'll be back soon! I love you! *''kiss*'' *giggle* darkness Category:Episodes __FORCETOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__